


Fit Together

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Community: fanfic100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-26
Updated: 2006-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have long ago stopped questioning why you fit together so well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fit Together

**Author's Note:**

> Post Season Five  
> Written for LJ's Fanfic100 Community  
> Prompt 41: Shapes

You know the contours of his body better than you know your own. You don't need to touch him, so you don't, but your hand hovers above his smooth flank, the curve of his hip. You feel the heat rising from him, bed warmth, body warmth, lingering warmth of sweat and sex. He is a wonder, this boy, this man, and you slide down and carefully shape your body to his. He murmurs in his sleep and slides his leg between yours and you have long ago stopped questioning why you fit together so well. You just do. Always will.


End file.
